Just Add Magic
by umitsfanfiction
Summary: Ariana was just a normal fan who watched H2O, but what happens when her and her friends get sucked into the show? What will happen? Will she rearrange the series?


**ARIANA'S POV  
**It was 11 o' clock at night and I was watching Netflix in my bed. I clicked on _H2O: Just Add Water_. Yes, indeed, I know it's a kids show, but it's entertaining. My dad was not home, because he was on a business trip, so I am able to stay up as late as I want.

I had just finished the first episode of the second season. I looked over at my clock and it was 11:30. I was going to watch another episode, but I felt my phone vibrating. I pulled it out from under my pillow and read the caller ID. "Yes, Jenn?" I asked. Jenn was one out of two of my best friends. "Hey, what are you doing?" she asked. "I'm watching Netflix, duh," I answered. You might think I'm being rude to her, but this is how we normally act around each other. "You know we have school tomorrow, right?" She reminded. I groaned, "My dad's on another trip and I don't care about school." "You never have," She retorted. I scoffed. "What are you doing up anyways?" "I'm trying to finish homework," Jenn said. "Well, then you should let me copy," I smirked. Then I heard another beep. It was out was our other best friend, Roshel. "Hold on. I'm gonna answer Roshel and we could go in group call. "Roshel?" I had just invited her in. "Yeah?" She questioned. "Hey, RoRo," Jenn greeted. 'RoRo' was our nickname for her. "What are you guys doing up so late? And before you ask me why, it's because I have been babysitting my sister," Roshel told. "Bingo night?" Jenn asked. "Mhm." "Well, I _was_ watching Netflix and Jenn is doing homework," I answered. "Ari, you need to go to sleep. We do too, but we are doing more important things. So if you don't go to sleep I won't bring you some of my cookies," Roshel demanded. I sighed. Roshel knew how much I loved her cookies or anything she baked. "Fine, Good Night then." I hung up on them, put my phone under my pillow and fells asleep.

* * *

"Wake up, Kim!" A girl yelled at me while she shook me, "Wake up!" I groaned, "Okay, okay. I'm awake. Who's Kim?" I sat up still rubbing my eyes. "Stop playing dumb, Kim. Now get up," The girl repeated. I slowly opened my eyes, and they suddenly went wide seeing who was right in front of me, "Cleo… ?" I questioned being unsure. "Yes, now hurry up or you're going to be late," She responded with her arms cross, and walking out of my room, closing the door. I was trying not to panic. The first thing I thought to do was change, because I thought that was the appropriate thing to do. What can I say? A girl has to look nice. Once I found out where the clothes were, I wore the cutest clothes I could find, considering these were so 2008. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was so glad that I wasn't transferred into the _actual_ Kim's body. That would be too weird.

Someone was calling Kim's name… or my name saying, "Kim! Jenn and Roshel are here!" I quickly ran down the steps and looked at my best friends. "Oh my gosh," I said to myself. "Got your penny board?" Jenn asked me. "Uh…" I couldn't respond. "Here you go, sweety," Cleo's dad _… or my dad_ gave me. He gave me my pink penny board with pastel blue wheels. "Thanks, _Dad,_" I gave him a hug and ran out the door with Jenn and Roshel. As soon as we got a few steps away from the house, I decided to stop. "Girls, I'm getting a little freaked out." Roshel took a sigh of relief, "Phew, I thought I was gonna have to play along like this forever." "Yeah me to," Jenn agreed, "What's happened?" "I don't know what's going on," Roshel said nervously. "I think we are in _H2O_.." I said quietly. "The mermaid show?" Roshel asked with her hand on her hip. I nodded. "So are we stuck here until like the end of the season?" Jenn asked me. "I don't know. Maybe it will be like we will only be five minutes late. When we get back to our world? Dimension? Time?" I said going on. "Who cares!" Jenn shouted at me, but she was really getting worried. Then Roshel made it seem like a light bulb flashed above her head, "Do you know what season this is of the series?" "By my guess, it's the second one," I sighed. "So you're saying we have to stay here for two seasons? Basically like how many days in tv time.." Jenn comented. "It can't be all bad. I just found out I replaced Kim. So, now I'm related to a," I started to whisper, "mermaid." We all laughed considering I always wanted to know Cleo's actor. We then went on towards the school. We surprisingly knew where it was.

When we got to the school, we stopped riding and picked up our penny boards, and held them into school. Then our friend, Calvin who also happened to be my old crush, walked up to us. "Hey Girls," He greeted Jenn and Roshel. "Hey Pretty Lady," he greeted to me and I was getting werided out, but then he leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I could see Jenn and RoRo gasping and giggling. Calvin turned to my two annoying bestfriends, "Hey why aren't you guys with Joseph and Justin?" "Who?" I asked, but before Calvin could answer Justin and Joseph walked up to us. Justin was Jenn's ex-boyfriend and Joseph was Roshel's boyfriend. "Justin," Calvin gave a "pound" to him, "Joseph," he gave another "pound". The two guys, then walked over to Jenn and Roshel and put their arms around each of them. I was shocked, not so much Jory and Roshel though. "Ready to go?" Calvin asked, holding my hand. "Mhm," I nodded nervously. My crush was holding my hand, how could I not be nervous?

* * *

It was the end of the school day _(and it was a Friday. So happy.)_, I decided to bring Calvin to meet "my dad" and bring Jenn and Roshel along with me. We rode our penny boards back, while Calvin took his bike. I opened the door with the key I found in my backpack. I just automatically assumed it was for the house. When I opened the door, I saw Emma, Rikki, Cleo, and Lewis sitting on the couch. "Hi," I simply greeted to the four people. Roshel, Jenn, and Calvin just waved at them and I let them inside. Cleo stood up and pulled me aside, "Kim. Who's that?" She asked distinctively referring to Calvin. "Chill, he's just our… partner for an assignment," I answered her. "Okay, but don't think of him as anything else," She told me. I rolled my eyes, "Is dad still at the dock?" Cleo nodded quickly. Then we both walked back to our friends. "So what's with all the water?" Jenn asked and I elbowed her. "An experiment," Lewis said, getting some glasses and pouring them into the sink. "What kind of experiment? Science is my favorite subject," Calvin spoke up. "Just measuring density at all," Cleo said, "I think you guys should go work on that project now." Cleo was now eyeing me to go upstairs. "C'mon guys," I told them as I walked upstairs.

Once we got to my room, Calvin spoke up, "You're sister and her friends are weird." "Tell me something I don't know," I sighed while falling onto my bed. Jenn sat down in a bean bag, Roshel sat on the desk chair, while Calvin sat on my bed with me. "Calvin, if I tell you something, you have to promise not to tell anyone." He nodded his head quickly. Jenn and Roshel looked at me, and by the look on their face they were wondering what I was going to say to him. I finally spoke, "I think my sister is a mermaid."

* * *

**Please feel free to comment/review, so I could see if I should continue. I'd appreciate it :)**


End file.
